


carbuncle is better

by kingmicky101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, I WAS TIRED, I'm not confident, carbuncle is good, dumb, fuck the other gods, never written for the fandom sorry, semi fix it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmicky101/pseuds/kingmicky101
Summary: when all the other gods failed him regis turned to a lesser spirit for help.





	carbuncle is better

**Author's Note:**

> if you're expecting anything good i can recommend you some ACTUAL fanfiction writers. this is just dumb i wrote it when i was tired

Many years ago king Regis's son nearly died  
he was grievously hurt and no healer could assure his recovery  
filled with fear he called out to any god that would listen.  
but one by one they all turned away and refused to help him.  
he pleaded that they needed his boy and thus should help him.  
but nothing came of his desperation, finally he felt like all hope was lost.  
in a final effort he called out one more time. not to a god.  
not to anything you'd expect. he called to a small spirit  
he had heard of in his childhood, he called out to carbuncle.  
the protector of dreams. and finally...finally he was answered.  
when he returned home with his son though weak, very much alive.  
he went to his people and asked of them a most peculiar thing  
he asked them not to abandon their belief and religion but to simply   
also give thanks to a spirit. he funded the building of a shrine  
and set aside a day for people to visit it and give offerings and thanks  
the offerings were also unusual. they were not the gleaming pearls and shells  
they were not piles of gold or weapons or heirlooms of past generations.  
they were soft blankets and things that gave them warmth and hope.  
things they cherished. and so each and every year on this day people  
would give something that comforted them. and some claimed to have  
seen a strange bluish grey fox sleeping within the piles of soft things within the shrine  
and for years to come not a single nightmare plagued the people of the city  
everyone was happy and well rested and the troubles of outside the wall  
were near forgotten. but one day. a strangely gloomy day. they all awoke the same.  
with a terrible fear. like an omen had visited them all in their sleep.  
they all had the same feeling of foreboding and dreams of crashing buildings and fire.  
a warning to the city. and the very next day, a chancellor of their foreign  
enemy came with promises of 'peace'.


End file.
